Avengers
(dawniej) (dawniej; na mocy Protokołu z Sokovii) |zasięg = Cały świat |status = Zlikwidowana |film= Avengers Iron Man 3 (wspomniana) Thor: Mroczny świat (wspomniana) Kapitan Ameryka: Zimowy Żołnierz (wspomniana) Avengers: Czas Ultrona Ant-Man Kapitan Ameryka: Wojna bohaterów Doktor Strange (wspomniana) Spider-Man: Homecoming Thor: Ragnarok (wspomniana) Avengers: Wojna bez granic Avengers: Koniec gry Spider-Man: Daleko od domu(wzmianka) |serial= ''Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. (wspomniana) Jessica Jones (wspomniana) Luke Cage (wspomniana) |serial web = WHiH Newsfront (fotografia i wzmianki) |komiks= The Avengers Adaptation Iron Man 3 Prelude Thor: The Dark World Prelude Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude Avengers: Operation HYDRA Captain America: Road to War Captain America: Civil War Prelude Infinite Comic Spider-Man: Homecoming Prelude Avengers: Infinity War Prelude }} Avengers, nazywani również Bohaterami Nowego Jorku to drużyna potężnych superbohaterów o nadludzkich zdolnościach. Celem zespołu jest ochrona świata przed zagrożeniami wewnętrznymi i pozaziemskimi oraz działanie w interesach całego świata, a nie konkretnego państwa lub organizacji. Drużyna została utworzona w 2012 roku przez T.A.R.C.Z.Ę., kiedy Loki i armia Chitauri próbowali podbić Ziemię. Avengers powstrzymali inwazję i rozeszli się. Z czasem Tony Stark zamienił należącą do Stark Industries Stark Tower w Avengers Tower. Bohaterowie zebrali się ponownie w celu pokonania resztki wojsk HYDRY, które doprowadziły do upadku T.A.R.C.Z.Y.. Podczas misji odnaleźli berło Lokiego, z którego Stark i Banner wyizolowali sztuczną inteligencję, mającą pozwolić im stworzyć program do obrony ludzkości. Sztuczna inteligencja, Ultron, zbuntowała się przeciwko swoim twórcom i rozpoczęła przygotowania do zniszczenia ludzkości, jednak jej plany zostały udaremnione przez Avengers. Kiedy Ultron został pokonany, grupa zamieszkała w swojej nowej bazie i rozpoczęła szkolenie nowych rekrutów. Liderem Avengers został Kapitan Ameryka. Chociaż zespół z powodzeniem ukończył wiele misji, ogromne straty cywilne zdecydowały o tym, że Organizacja Narodów Zjednoczonych wydała dokument, zwany Protokołem z Sokovii. Celem Protokołu było przyznanie ONZ uprawnień do regulowania działań superbohaterów, w tym ich udziału w konfliktach. Różne opinie na temat traktatu sprawiły, że grupa rozpadła się, a jej członkowie podzielili się na dwie różne grupy: frakcję Kapitana Ameryki (która nie podpisała traktatu) i frakcję Iron Mana (która podpisała traktat). Pomiędzy superbohaterami wybuchła wojna. Kiedy Kapitan Ameryka pokonał Helmuta Zemo, drużynę utworzono ponownie. Liderem grupy został Iron Man, a w jej skład wchodzą trzy osoby. Dwa lata po podpisaniu Protokołu, Thanos, mieszkaniec Tytana i inicjator inwazji Chitauri, rozpoczął swój drugi atak na Ziemię, tym razem, aby zdobyć wszystkie Kamienie Nieskończoności. Avengers zebrali się ponownie, aby pokonać Thanosa. Podczas walki połączyli siły z Mistrzami Sztuk Mistycznych, armią Wakandy i Strażnikami Galaktyki. Thanosowi udało się zebrać wszystkie Kamienie (zabił przy tym Visiona, w którego czole znajdował się jeden z nich), po czym wyeliminował połowę istot żywych mieszkających we wszechświecie. Wśród ofiar wojny było trzech członków drużyny Avengers: Falcon, Scarlet Witch i Spider-Man. Przy życiu pozostali: Iron Man, Kapitan Ameryka, Thor, Hulk, Czarna Wdowa i War Machine. Po przegranej z Thanosem, do drużyny dołączyli Rocket Raccoon, Nebula, Kapitan Marvel i Okoye, natomiast Thor, Iron Man i Hulk odeszli z drużyny. Kiedy Ant-Man wydostał się z wymiaru kwantowego (do którego trafił w 2018) po pięciu godzinach, na Ziemi był rok 2023. Ant-Man w krótkim czasie dowiedział się co zaszło podczas jego pięcioletniej nieobecności i dołączył do Avengers, po czym zaproponował drużynie użycie wymiaru kwantowego do podróży w czasie. Do grupy wrócili wtedy Iron Man, Thor, Hawkeye i Hulk, którzy chcieli przywrócić do życia swoich przyjaciół i rodziny. Następnie udali się w podróż w czasie, zdobyli wszystkie Kamienie Nieskończoności i wrócili z nimi do teraźniejszości. Podczas podróży w czasie zginęła Czarna Wdowa, która poświęciła życie, aby Avengers mogli otrzymać Kamień Duszy. Potem Hulk założył Nano Rękawicę zawierającą Kamienie i przywrócił do życia osoby zabite pstryknięciem Thanosa. Jednak okazało się, że wraz z drużyną do czasów współczesnych przybył Thanos i jego armia z alternatywnej wersji 2014 roku. Doszło do wielkiej bitwy, w której wzięli także udział przywróceni do życia Strażnicy Galaktyki, Mistrzowie Sztuk Mistycznych i Wakandyjczycy. Bitwa została zakończona, gdy Iron Man użył Kamieni do zabicia Thanosa i jego armii, tracąc przy tym własne życie. Po pokonaniu Thanosa każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Kapitan Ameryka zajął się zwróceniem Kamieni w ich miesjce, lecz pozostał w przeszłości i ożenił się z Peggy Carter. Na Ziemię wrócił dopiero w starości i od razu opuścił drużynę, przechodząc na emeryturę. Hawkeye i Ant-Man wrócili do swoich rodzin, a Rocket, Nebula i Thor dołączyli do Strażników Galaktyki. Okoye prawdopodobnie wróciła do Wakandy. Spider-Man odszedł z drużyny, aby kontynuować naukę w liceum. Kapitan Marvel prawdopodobnie odeszła z drużyny, aby kontynuować swoją działalność na innych planetach. Nie znamy losu Hulka, Scarlet Witch, War Machinea i Falcona (który został następcą Kapitana Ameryki), jednak wszystko wskazuje na to, że drużyna się rozpadła. Historia Rekrutacja i początki Powstanie grupy Avengers było wynikiem Protokołu Avengers, projektu zainicjowanego przez dyrektora T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Nicka Fury'ego. Fury uświadomił sobie, że grupa nieprzeciętnych jednostek będzie potrzebna do walki z wrogiem, którego nie mogłyby pokonać zwykłe siły wojskowe. Po założeniu grupy, jej członkami zostali: Kapitan Ameryka (pierwszy na świecie superbohater), Iron Man (właściciel kuloodpornej zbroi), Thor (wojownik i książę Asgardu), Hulk (człowiek zmieniający się w zielonego potwora), Hawkeye (łucznik i agent T.A.R.C.Z.Y.) oraz Czarna Wdowa (jedna z najlepszych agentek T.A.R.C.Z.Y.).Avengers Rekrutacja Iron Mana thumb|left|Tony Stark spotyka Nicka Fury'ego Po tym, jak Tony Stark ujawnił światu, że jest Iron Manem''Iron Man'' i wrócił do domu, spotkał Nicka Fury'ego. Fury zaproponował mu udział w Protokole Avengers, ale Stark odmówił. Pomimo tego, Nick stwierdził, że nadal będzie miał go na oku.Iron Man (scena po napisach) Odrzucenie Tony'ego Starka Sześć miesięcy po tym jak Iron Man ujawnił światu swoją tożsamość odkrył, że jego palladowy reaktor łukowy powoli go zabija. Tony zaczął rozdawać swój majątek, a rodzinną firmę, Stark Industries, przekazał w ręce Pepper Potts. Kiedy dowiedział się o tym Nick Fury, postanowił interweniować. Wysyłał jedną z najlepszych agentek T.A.R.C.Z.Y., Natashę Romanoff, aby udawała pracowniczkę Stark Industries, Natalię Rushman. Po konflikcie Tony'ego z Ivanem Vanko i walce z Jamesem Rhodesem, Fury postanowił spotkać się ze Starkiem, aby uratować mu życie. Po tym, jak Tony znalazł nowy pierwiastek, który przywrócił mu zdrowie, Romanoff napisała w raporcie, że zbroja Starka przyniesie korzyści Protokołowi Avengers. Sam Stark został jednak wykluczony z projektu, a w zamian otrzymał posadę konsultanta i medal za bohaterskie osiągnięcia, przyznany osobiście przez senatora Sterna. Spotkanie z Thorem Po tym, jak Thor został zesłany na Ziemię i wylądował w Nowym Meksyku, spróbował odzyskać Mjølnir. Uwagę na nadludzką siłę Thora zwrócił agent T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Phil Coulson. Następnie na Ziemię przybył Niszczyciel, który chciał zabić Thora. Podczas walki z Niszczycielem, Thor odzyskał swoje moce i udało mu się pokonać wroga. Thor obiecał Coulsonowi, że będzie sojusznikiem Ziemi, pod warunkiem, że Jane Foster odzyska swoje dokumenty z badaniami. Zanim Coulson zdąrzył zwrócić Jane jej pliki, Thor udał się do Asgardu. Inwazja Chitauri Rozwiązanie grupy Pod kontrolą HYDRY Wojna z HYDRĄ Ofensywa Ultrona Nowi Avengers Wojna bohaterów Rekrutacja Spider-Mana Członkowie Byli członkowie Kapitan Ameryka * Imię i nazwisko: Steven Grant "Steve" Rogers * Lata członkostwa: ''' **2012 (po raz pierwszy) **2015-2016 (po raz drugi) **2018-2023 (po raz trzeci) * '''Status: Żywy (na emeryturze) * Opis: Steve Rogers jest weteranem II wojny światowej i liderem zespołu. Po tym, jak . Serum Super Żołnierza Abrahama Erskine'a przekształciło wątłego Steve'a Rogersa w potężnego i bohaterskiego Kapitana Amerykę, jego niesamowite wyczyny z czasów II wojny światowej uczyniły go żywą legendą. Uważany jest za pierwszego superbohatera w historii Rogers zniszczył wiele baz HYDRY, powoli niszcząc organizację. Podczas ostatniej bitwy z przywódcą HYDRY, Czerwoną Czaszką, Rogers rozbił samolot w Arktyce i zamarzł w lodzie na prawie siedemdziesiąt lat. Został ostatecznie znaleziony przez T.A.R.C.Z.Ę. i reanimowany. Wkrótce po swoim przebudzeniu Rogers znalazł się sam w nowoczesnym świecie, którego prawie nie rozpoznaje. Kiedy Nick Fury, dyrektor T.A.R.C.Z.Y., wezwał Rogersa, by ponownie uratował świat, szybko ponownie został Kapitanem Ameryką, zabierając swoją ikoniczną tarczę i wziął udział w powstrzymaniu Inwazji Chitauri. Po rozwiązaniu zespołu w wyniku ofensywy Ultrona, Kapitan Ameryka utworzył nowy skład wraz z Czarną Wdową. Później musiał stawić czoła niektórym członkom zespołu pod wodzą Iron Mana z powodu przeciwności Rogersa do porozumień z Sokovii i obrony Zimowego Żołnierza. W rezultacie kapitan Ameryka został uznany za zbiega. Rogers powrócił prowadząc Avengers po ataku Thanosa na Ziemię. Walczył w bitwie pod Wakandą w celu ochrony Kamienia Umysłu w głowie Visiona, ale zawiódł, gdy Thanos zdobył kamień i wymazał połowę wszechświata. Po latach podróżował w czasie z resztą Avengersów i odzyskał Kamienie Nieskończoności w serii cofnięć czasu zaproponowanych przez Scotta Langa. Gdy Zdziesiątkowanie zostało odwrócone po zebraniu sześciu Kamieni Nieskończoności, walczył z alternatywną wersją Thanosa. W bitwie udowodnił, że jest godny dzierżenia Mjølnira i dowodził siłami Avengersów i ich sojuszników. Po porażce armii Thanosa udał się w przeszłość, aby zwrócić Kamienie Nieskończoności. Zamiast wracać, postanowił przeżyć swoje życie z Peggy Carter. W 2023 roku wrócił do teraźniejszości jako staruszek i przekazał Samowi Wilsonowi tarczę, przechodząc na emeryturę. Iron Man * Imię i nazwisko: Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark * Aktywność: *2012 (po raz pierwszy) *2015 - 2018 (po raz drugi) *2023 (po raz trzeci) * Status: ' Martwy * '''Opis: 'Tony Stark to geniusz, miliarder, playboy i filantrop. Po porwaniu przez organizację terrorystyczną Dziesięć Pierścieni, której członkowie pragnęli zdobyć technologię zbrojną jego firmy, Stark skonstruował zaawansowaną technologicznie zbroję, która pomogła mu w ucieczce. Wstrząśnięty tym doświadczeniem Stark stara się doprowadzić do pokoju na świecie za pomocą coraz to nowszych zbroi. Jego heroiczne przygody doprowadziły go do walki z wrogami, takimi jak Obadiah Stane, Ivan Vanko, Justin Hammer i Aldrich Killian. Jednak jego autodestrukcyjna natura i zamiłowanie do sławy sprawiły, że jego działania były mało dyskretne i przyciągnęły uwagę Nicka Fury'ego co doprowadziło później do połączenia sił z Avengersami, aby pokonać Lokiego podczas inwazji Chitauri. Zwykle, gdy nie jest sam ani z Avengers, walczy ramię w ramię ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, Jamesem Rhodesem. Po pokonaniu Ultrona Stark postanowił częściowo przejść na emeryturę i opuścić Avengers, zamiast tego postanowił zostać aktywnym nie-walczącym żołnierzem, ponieważ wstrząsnęła nim jego nieświadoma rola w chaosie spowodowanym przez Ultrona. Poparcie przez niego Porozumień z Sokovii doprowadziło go do walki z przyjacielem, Stevem Rogersem, powodując podział Avengersów na dwie grupy. Pomimo rozwiązania zespołu po konflikcie, Stark kontynuował pracę dla Avengers, zwłaszcza szkoląc Spider-Mana jako potencjalnego członka. Iron Man połączył siły z Doktorem Strange'em i Strażnikami Galaktyki, aby pokonać Thanosa, zanim ten skończy zbierać Kamienie Nieskończoności. Nie udało im się to jednak i Stark został sam z Nebulą na Tytanie po tym, jak reszta została zabita przez Thanosa. On i Nebula zostali potem uratowani przez Kapitan Marvel. Ponownie nawiązał kontakt z Pepper i resztą Avengers i zaczął szukać Kamieni Nieskończoności po odkryciu, że Thanos je zniszczył. Cofnął się w czasie z Kapitanem Ameryką i Ant-Manem, aby znaleźć kamienie Przestrzeni i Umysłu. Gdy Avengersi odnaleźli kamienie i pomyślnie odwrócili efekt blipu, alternatywna wersja Thanosa z przeszłości przemieściła się w czasie i zaatakowała Avengersów, rozpoczynając Bitwę o Ziemię. Stark walczył zaciekle z armią Thanosa, a w kulminacyjnym momencie bitwy Stark użył Kamieni Nieskończoności, aby zmienić Thanosa i jego armię w proch, kosztem własnego życia. Na jego cześć odbył się pogrzeb, podczas którego "żegnali" się z nim Avengers, jego przyjaciele i sojusznicy. Thor *'''Imię i Nazwisko: Thor Odinson *'Aktywność:' 2012; 2015 ; 2018; 2023 *'Status' żywy Czarna Wdowa Hulk Hawkeye War Machine Scarlet Witch Falcon Quicksilver *'Imię i Nazwisko:' Pietro Maximoff *'Aktywność:' 2015 *'Status:' martwy Spider-Man *'Imię i Nazwisko:' Peter Parker *'Aktywność:' 2016-2023 *'Status:' żywy Kapitan Marvel *'Imię i Nazwisko:' Carol Danvers *'Aktywność:' 2018-2023 *'Status:' żywa Vision *'Imię i Nazwisko:' Vision *'Aktywność:' 2015-2018 *'Status:' Zniszczony Rocket Raccoon *'Imię i Nazwisko:' Obywatel:89P13 *'Aktywność:' 2018-2023 *'Status:' żywy Nebula *'Imię i Nazwisko:' Nebula *'Aktywność:' 2018-2023 *'Status:' żywa Relacje Sojusznicy *Nick Fury *Maria Hill *Helen Cho *Erik Selvig *J.A.R.V.I.S. *F.R.I.D.E.Y. *Laura Barton *Cameron Klein *T.A.R.C.Z.A. **Phil Coulson **Jasper Sitwell † (dawniej) *Stark Industries **Happy Hogan **Pepper Potts *Sharon Carter *T'Challa/Czarna Pantera *Centrum Walki z Terroryzmem **Everett Ross *Stephen Strange/Doktor Strange Wrogowie *Loki *Chitauri *Leviathany *HYDRA **Wolfgang von Strucker † **List † **Jensen **Ultimo † *Ulysses Klaue † *Ultron † **Roboty Ultrona † *Crossbones † *Helmut Zemo *Thaddeus Ross (dawniej; frakcja Kapitana Ameryki) *Thanos Występy Ciekawostki Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne Kategoria:Avengers Kategoria:Drużyny